


Spoonful of Sugar

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Daddy Kink, F/M, He's a daddy but he's also a DADDY, Spanking, daddy ben, mild age play, nanny rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Rey managed to make it the weekend without any hiccups--well, besides Sam’s after a long feed. Ben hadn’t caught her singing Madonna to Sam again and she had not, under any circumstances, referred to him as daddy another time. Twice was bad enough but a third time? That was a verifiable pattern.In any other situation, she wouldn’t have thought twice about calling him daddy in front of Sam but there had been something weighted and fiery in his eyes when she had initially said it, something she wasn’t sure she wanted to explore. She was there for Sam, not because she thought his father was attractive--which he was. Very much so.It was difficult to imagine a woman leaving him.





	1. Chapter 1

He jolted into wakefulness by the shrill cry of his newborn son, amplified by the baby monitor on the bedside table opposite of him.

 

“Baz,” Ben mumbled, closing his eyes tight as if it would lower the volume of his son’s wails. 

 

She usually took the two AM feedings and was, generally, able to reach the nursery before Sam was in ballistics. Sam had been fussy and difficult to put down though, so she must have slept through the usual feeding time.

 

“Baz,” he repeated forcefully, stifling a yawn. “Baby, please…”

 

All was silent beyond the hungry cries of their son.

 

“Bazine, are you the--”

 

He rolled onto his other side to discover the bed was empty. He smoothed his hand over the place his girlfriend should have laid, realizing the sheets were long cold. Ben frowned, rubbing the sleep from his face before pushing himself out of the comfort of bed.

 

Maybe she was in the nursery. Maybe she had just forgotten to turn down the monitor while Sam fought being put back in his crib as he was wont to do.

 

But the nursery was empty. Bewildered, he leaned over Sam’s crib to find the newborn had squirmed and kicked his blanket away, hot tears burning tracks down his round, little face, red with distress. Ben sighed, lifting him from the small mattress and cradling him to his chest with soft shushes. 

 

“It’s okay, bud,” he promised, patting the infant’s back. 

 

Ben stumbled into the kitchen with Sam. “Bazine?”

 

When he saw the envelope centered on the circular, kitchen table, his heart plummeted. 

 

Ben had only known Bazine for a year before she became pregnant. It hadn’t been planned but he had felt ready. He had doubted the likelihood of ever fathering a child but Ben had always wanted to be a dad, and Bazine agreed to give parenthood a try. He had known this wasn’t something she was prepared for, had begun to realize that a baby was more than she wanted with him, but Ben had told himself that once he was born, she would fall in love with their son.

 

How could she not?

 

He opened the envelope awkwardly, clutching Sam as he unfolded the scrap of yellow legal paper inside one-handed. In looping script it read a single line:

 

_ I can’t do this anymore. I tried. _

  
  


Ben let the note drift to the floor, his gaze falling with it to the small, seventeen-day-old bundle in his arms. Sam whimpered as he looked back up at him, still hungry and very much put out.

 

More for his own benefit than Sam’s, he repeated, “It’s okay.”

 

But it really, really wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

Ben nearly jumped out of his own skin when his cell phone started to buzz intermediately against his thigh, answering it with a swift swipe of his thumb without checking the caller ID. It was his first day back in the office and consequently, the first day Sam would spend with the nanny he had hired at the recommendation of his mother. Needless to say, he was on edge.

 

“What happened? Is Sam okay?”

 

There was a short pause. “This is your mother, Ben.”

 

He deflated slightly, leaning back in his leather chair.

 

“I wouldn’t have suggested Rey to you if I didn’t think she was perfectly capable of caring for my grandson,” she continued in an offended tone.

 

Rey was young and grudgingly he admitted, cute, with a sunny disposition and extensive experience with childcare. It wasn’t that he thought she was incompetent, the hour-long interview he had given her before agreeing to the arrangement had proved that, and it wasn’t as if she seemed untrustworthy. The background check he had run on her had come back squeaky clean. Which was unsurprising, he was certain his mother would have done her own research before making a referral.

 

Ben sighed. “I know. You’re right.”

 

“I usually am.” 

 

He rolled his eyes. “It’s just...I haven’t left Sam’s side since what happened with Bazine and I don’t know...the thought of something happening while I’m not there…”

 

He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

 

His mother hummed into the receiver. “I felt the same way the first time I had to leave you,” she mused.

 

Ben closed his eyes, willing himself to hold his tongue. He rolled his jaw, working around the words he couldn’t say aloud, not without putting unnecessary strain on their already tense relationship. Things had smoothed out between them in the weeks since Bazine had disappeared but they were by no means repaired. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t the same as his parents by leaving Sam with a nanny; Ben had had two absent parents but he was all Sam had. He needed help.

 

“You can call her to check in on Sam, you know.”

 

“Right. Yeah,” he said. “I think I’ll do that.”

 

Satisfied that she had completed her motherly duty, she promptly changed the subject, inviting him and Sam over for her weekly Sunday dinner. The weekly Sunday dinner that both his father and Uncle Luke would undoubtedly be in attendance. Ben may have been willing to talk to his mother on the phone every couple weeks but even that was draining. He wasn’t ready for anything more involved.

 

He should have been logical about it. Sam needed more than just his father in his life and Ben’s family was a built-in nanny service he should be taking advantage of. 

 

Regardless, he made excuses to get out of going, claiming that it was his first week back at work and by the time he reached the weekend, he wasn’t going to want to leave his apartment for exhaustion. His mother didn’t buy his reasoning but was reasonable enough to let the subject drop, for the meantime at least.

 

* * *

 

Rey cursed under her breath at the familiar jingle indicating she had an incoming  _ FaceTime  _ call, reaching for her phone with care to not jostle Sam who had finally drifted off into a nap. Unsurprisingly, Ben Solo’s name lit up her screen. She had sensed early on in her interview with him that he was anxious to leave his son in anyone’s hands, regardless of qualifications and glowing references, as was to be expected of any parent, especially a first-timer. 

 

She smiled, accepting the call. “Hi, Ben,” she whispered, angling the phone’s camera so that he could see Sam in a tightly-wrapped baby sling, his sleeping face pressed into her chest.

 

Her smile widened when he whispered back. “How long has he been out?”

 

“Only a few minutes,” she said. “We had some lunch and then I gave him a bath so I think I tired him out.”

 

Ben nodded, looking away from his phone. “Okay. Well, I don’t want to wake him.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You’ll call me if something happens, right?”

 

“I have your cell number as well as your office phone,” she reminded him kindly. “I’ll be sure to keep you well informed.”

 

He answered in a great, heaving sigh. “Thanks.”

 

Her phone screen went black and Rey collapsed against the back of the couch, one hand smoothing up and down Sam’s spine as she picked up her book once more. He, thankfully, hadn’t stirred during the short conversation she had with Ben, and if he took a long enough nap she hoped to take him on a walk in the nearby park.

 

She would have liked that as a child.

 

Sam had a lot of things she would have liked as a child. A nice neighborhood to live in. Toys in abundance. Food security. A father that gave a damn. It felt wrong but she was oddly jealous of the little boy who seemed to have just about everything.

 

Rey knew from Leia that Sam’s mother had disappeared without a trace, giving no regard for the baby she had carried for nine months and finally birthed, nor for the man that had fathered her child. It was for that reason, and that reason only, that she had agreed to be a nanny again. 

 

She had originally become a nanny shortly after aging out of the system with hopes that caring for a child would plug the gaping hole in her chest, fulfill her need for a family. She took online courses at the local university while watching the children of wealthy parents. Some of the mothers had jobs but most of them were career housewives that avoided their children by going to the gym in overpriced workout gear and attending long brunches with bottomless flutes of mimosa.

 

Rey couldn’t understand it. Why bother having children if you don’t want them? If she had a baby of her own, it would kill her to leave them with someone else for even a minute.

 

Upon graduating with a degree in engineering, Rey promptly found a job in a garage and happily kissed being a nanny goodbye. 

 

But Sam...he didn’t have a mother. He didn’t really have anyone besides his overworked dad. When Leia had asked for her to consider becoming her newborn grandson’s nanny, she had found herself unable to refuse. And though he couldn’t be there, she could respect Ben for wanting to be.

 

It was almost endearing.

 

* * *

 

Ben wasn’t entirely sure what to expect upon returning home. The anxious voice of his overactive hindbrain whispered that the house would be empty and Sam forever lost to him, and when he unlocked the front door to find the living room dark and nanny-free, that voice seemed to crow with victory. He held his breath, going up the stairs two at a time when he heard her.

 

“Like a child, you whisper softly to me...”

 

He crept down the hallway, pausing in the open nursery door.

 

“You’re in control just like a child…”

 

Rey was standing in the middle of the small room, cradling Sam to her chest as she slowly swayed and spun about in time to her soft singing.

 

“Now I’m dancing. It’s like a dream, no end and no beginning, you’re here with me, it’s like a dream--”

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she came to a stop mid-swirl, realizing that she had an uninvited audience, her eyes vivid and wide as her cheeks turned bright pink. Ben blinked back at her, his lips parting to say something but no sound coming out. Somehow, it had looked so right, Rey singing and dancing with his son, like a mother lulling her baby to sleep. But Rey wasn’t Sam’s mother, his mother was miles away with little chance of returning.

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Madonna?”

 

She shifted her weight, readjusting Sam in her arms. “Yeah...I…”

 

She looked nervous. Why was she nervous? He wasn’t angry. Did he look angry?

 

“I don’t have a problem with it,” he assured. He wasn’t one of those parents that had their newborn listen strictly to Mozart. “I just haven’t seen someone put a baby to sleep with eighties pop.”

 

Ben propped his briefcase against the door jamb, entering the nursery with halting, quiet steps. Sam’s face was drooping with tiredness, his eyes open to slivers when Rey gently transferred him into Ben’s arms.

 

“He’s a sweet baby,” she murmured, lightly sweeping the dark tufts of hair on Sam’s head to one side. “He’s lucky to have such a caring daddy.”

 

“Aren’t you?” she cooed to Sam. “Say ‘hi’ to daddy.”

 

But Sam was pretty much asleep and otherwise incapable of saying ‘hi’ to anyone. 

  
Rey made her whispered goodbyes, leaving Ben standing in the center of the nursery with his sleeping son to wonder what it was about her calling him  _ daddy  _ that made his chest swell with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rey managed to make it the weekend without further hiccups--well, besides Sam’s after a long feed. Ben hadn’t caught her singing Madonna to Sam again and she had not, under any circumstances, referred to him as  _ daddy  _ another time. Twice was bad enough but a third time? That was a verifiable pattern.

 

In any other situation, she wouldn’t have thought twice about calling him daddy in front of Sam but there had been something weighted and fiery in his eyes when she had initially said it, something she wasn’t sure she wanted to explore. She was there for Sam, not because she thought his father was attractive--which he was. Very much so. 

 

It was difficult to imagine a woman leaving him.

 

She groaned, her head hitting the sticky bar counter she sat at. She really shouldn’t be resting her head there, it was kind of gross, but it was as if all her body weight had risen to her head and it couldn’t help but keel over, her slim frame hollow and collapsing beneath it.

 

“You know, Rey, I can’t really help you if you don’t tell me what the problem is,” Rose said, sipping at a mojito. “And when you ask me out to drinks without the guys, there’s usually a problem.”

 

She sighed pointedly. “I know.”

 

Rose reached the bottom of her short glass, sucking on air through her straw before setting the empty drink aside. “Well, I’m all ears. It can’t be  _ that  _ bad. Not as bad as the time you molested that guy in line at Taco Bell.”

 

Rey promptly sat up, pointing an accusatory finger. “First of all, we were drunk and you agreed to never bring that up again. Second, you already know that I was just pretending to grab his ass...he’s the one that walked back into my hands!”

 

Rose waved her off. “Oh, whatever. You know what I mean.”

 

Rey groaned into her gin and tonic. She  _ did  _ know what Rose meant. And honestly, it didn’t get much worse than drunkenly groping a stranger while waiting in line for shitty tacos.

 

_ “Fine,”  _ she relented. “It wasn’t nearly as bad as  _ that.  _ But it’s still embarrassing and I have no idea how I’m supposed to look my boss in the eye anymore.”

 

“Ooh, by boss do you mean the new guy you started nannying for? Do tell.”

 

Rey breathed in deeply, holding the air in for a moment before releasing it all in a rush. “I might have called him daddy.”

 

Rose huffed. “Is that it?”

 

“There needs to be more?”

 

“So what if you called him daddy? He  _ is  _ a dad. Jeez, Rey, I got excited over nothing.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I usually wouldn’t think anything of it, but…”

 

“Oh, good, there’s more,” Rose grinned, waving over the bartender for a refill.

 

Rey fortified herself with a long, burning gulp of gin and tonic. “I don’t know. There was this  _ look  _ he gave me after I said it...like it had just occurred to him that I was a woman. I think he liked it. Being called daddy.”

 

Rose wiggled her eyebrows. “I bet he did.”

 

Rey laughed. “You’re not helping!”

 

“Don’t worry, I know exactly what you should do.”

 

“What?”

 

Rose’s grin was absolutely diabolical. Rey knew exactly what she was going to say and yet she dreaded the words as they fell from her mouth.

 

“Call him daddy again.”

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t obsessing. He  _ wasn’t. _

 

And he wasn’t attracted to his son’s nanny, for that matter, either. No, not at all.

 

It was too soon after Bazine to be entertaining thoughts about another woman. That, and a secret, hopeful corner of his heart held onto the hope that she would return, if not for him, then for Sam. His boy, his beautiful baby boy, deserved to have a mother.

 

The longer Bazine was gone, the more it felt like a cosmic punishment for the childhood he had spent resenting his father for leaving time and time again. Ben still couldn’t find it in himself to forgive Han, though his mother had said fatherhood might give him a fresh perspective.

 

It didn’t.

 

He may have only been a month old, but he couldn’t imagine any circumstance that would call him away from Sam for weeks at a time. If his job had suddenly demanded it, he would have found another one that didn’t require constant travel. Ben felt guilty enough for leaving him with Rey every day.

 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Rey knocked at his front door. He set aside his morning cup of coffee to answer it, vehemently denying the way his heart jumped into his throat even as he struggled to say something comprehensible. Today she was in a formless, yellow shift with a floral pattern, looking every bit like the ray of sunshine she embodied.

 

“Sam is still asleep so I didn’t give him breakfast,” he managed to say as she put down her purse.

 

Rey appeared unbothered by this and, to his annoyance, utterly unaffected by his presence. Though she had no reason to be affected by him. She was his nanny and she was a professional; no doubt, he didn’t cross her mind beyond these brief moments of his coming and going. So he needed to suck it up and stop thinking about her.  _ Now. _

 

“I’m a little early anyway,” she said. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Ben nodded because he had nothing to say and needed to do something other than stand by the door gaping like a moron. Why was she early, anyway? He wouldn’t have to leave for the office for another thirty minutes.

 

He returned to his place on the couch with stilted steps and she settled into the armchair opposite of him, folding her hands onto her lap demurely.

 

The sat in awkward silence for about as long as Ben could take before he was jumping out of his seat again. “Do you want some coffee? It’s still fresh and I always make extra.” That’s a lie, he just hasn’t had his second cup yet, but it sounds truthful enough. 

 

She smiled as she assured him, “Yes, thank you. I can get it.”

 

“Right,” he mutters, falling back onto the couch and feeling like an overly exuberant fool. Ben almost wished he could make an excuse to leave early but she would know it was just that--an excuse. He didn’t need another reason for her to think he was ridiculous.

 

She returned a few minutes later, cradling a teal polka-dot mug between both of her hands, leaching warmth from the steaming cup. He hadn’t seen the mug in months, not since before Bazine’s pregnancy, when she had still been drinking coffee. It’s a shocking reminder of his ex, just the sort he needed to remember that Rey should be off limits. It was best for everyone involved, Sam especially, if they maintained a professional relationship. And Sam was his highest priority.

 

She jumped at the sound of Sam’s sleepy whimpers through the baby monitor, insisting he finish drinking his coffee while she tended to his son. That was what she was there for anyway, right? Rey disappeared into the rear of the apartment, but he listened through the monitor as she cooed to Sam.

 

“Good morning, little man. Did you sleep well?”

 

* * *

 

Rey smiled as Sam answered her with a soft whine, fussing slightly in his crib.

 

“I know,” she murmured to him, “mornings are hard, aren’t they?”

 

They were significantly harder when she stayed up late into the early morning hours, considering Rose’s suggestion and what it could entail. He could fire her for inappropriate behavior. He could tell his parents that she was a sexual deviant and she could kiss her job at the garage, the odd familiarity she had with Han and Chewie, farewell.

 

But what if he did none of those things? What if she wasn’t misinterpreting his heated looks for more than they were?

 

Unbidden, the image of his hands--the same large, sturdy hands she had seen cradling Sam--clutching her hips, broad fingertips leaving a series of purpling bruises. 

 

She shook the thought from her head, focussing her attention at her young charge, now wailing in her arms. Rey went through the motions of changing Sam’s soiled diaper, the source of his crankiness, before bringing him back to the living room, smelling of fresh baby powder.

 

Ben was waiting for them, fiddling awkwardly with his briefcase as he hovered near the door. 

 

She smiled at the sight of him, seemingly uncomfortable in his own skin even as his eyes scoured her and his son, and any doubt she might have felt was eased. What was the harm in saying it one more time?

  
He swallowed thickly as she held his gaze, speaking in a low, even tone. “Come on Sam, let’s say goodbye to  _ daddy.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been the WORST about updating recently and I'm really sorry...I plan to continue my other fics as well, I promise!
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own. Thanks for your patience with me!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Ben was waiting for them, fiddling awkwardly with his briefcase as he hovered near the door.  _

 

_ She smiled at the sight of him, seemingly uncomfortable in his own skin even as his eyes scoured her and his son, and any doubt she might have felt was eased. What was the harm in saying it one more time? _

 

_ He swallowed thickly as she held his gaze, speaking in a low, even tone. “Come on Sam, let’s say goodbye to  _ daddy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben took a deep, steadying breath, the leather handle of his briefcase creaking under the strain of his clenched fist.

 

Was she... _ flirting? _

 

He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. He almost wanted to ask  _ why?  _ What could she possibly see in his large ears and long nose? His awkward gait and inability to communicate outside the office (and even there he struggled to not come across as an asshole)? Anyway, weren’t girls supposed to want to start families of their own? Surely she was too young for that and why would she be interested in a single dad when there were so many childless, less neurotic, options available to her? 

 

Ben had to tell himself that he was overthinking this. If he had to question whether or not she was flirting with him, it probably meant she wasn’t.

 

He should say his goodbyes to Sam. He should grab his car keys and hurry out the door--regardless if it was early to be going in. He should do _something_ besides standing there, gaping at her like a fool, but even that seemed to be asking too much of himself.

 

If he was smart, he would drop it. But Ben had never been much good at letting things go and really, what was the harm in testing the waters? If she wasn’t interested, at least he would know. Maybe then he would stop thinking about her so much and spend more time where his focus was needed most, with his infant son.

 

Ben swallowed, releasing the death-grip he still had on his briefcase and gently running his knuckles over Sam’s rounded cheek, his gaze dipping into her hazel eyes. Fixated on those bright, warm eyes, he spoke softly.

 

“I’ll see you after work…” he hesitated for a moment before deciding  _ fuck it,  _ “...okay, baby?”

 

Light flashed behind her eyes as they widened in utter shock and it was well worth the anxiety. He gave her no opportunity to ruminate on what he had called her or so much as a reply, whirling around and rushing through the front door to his apartment. He couldn’t find it in him to regret it, even after realizing he’d forgotten to grab his coat. Ben might just do anything to see her lovely face flushed and open with surprise again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t  _ think. _

 

“He just called me ‘baby,’” she whispered, glancing down at Sam.  _ No,  _ that couldn’t be right. “He called  _ you  _ ‘baby.’ You  _ are  _ a baby. Of course. I’m being stupid.”

 

But the way he had glanced into her eyes...she couldn’t shake how it had made her feel. No one had ever fixed her in place with a mere look before but something about those deep, dark eyes sent her heart into her throat, where it still seemed to be pounding relentlessly. She just needed to calm down and approach the situation rationally. It was a shame rationality wasn’t hitting her, just the molten heat of his pointed gaze.

 

Sam deemed it fit to remind her that he hadn’t been fed his breakfast yet with a complaining wail, jolting her into action. She would have time to consider this later.

 

All while warming a bottle for Sam and trying to soothe his hungry cries in the kitchen, the scene replayed in her mind on repeat, down to the charmingly awkward pause Ben had made before calling  _ someone  _ baby. He’d had to think about what he was saying before he said it, surely that was an indication he hadn’t been referring to Sam. He had no need to hesitate in calling Sam ‘baby.’

 

Her mind was still swirling after Sam had finished his warm bottle of formula, and after she had burped him and settled him for a short post-breakfast nap. He was drooling against her chest, snug, secure and perfectly content in the baby sling. She didn’t want to disturb him, but she couldn’t sit in silence much longer without losing her mind.

 

There was only one person she could talk to about this.

 

Rose answered on the second ring.

 

“Hey girl, what’s up?”

 

There was no point in beating about the bush.

 

“So, your plan might have worked. Or backfired? I’m not sure yet but I have no idea what to do.”

 

“What plan?”

 

Rey growled, whisper-shouting into her phone. “The plan we made last Saturday! The plan that entailed me calling my boss  _ daddy  _ to his fucking face! That plan!”

 

Rose gasped. “Oh my god, you  _ didn’t!” _

 

“I did!  _ You  _ told me to, remember??”

 

Rose, the absolute traitor, burst into hysterical laughter. “Girl, are you crazy? I had, like, five mojitos! That’s practically bad-idea-juice! I can’t believe you actually did it.”

 

Rey grit her teeth, biting back a groan as she leaned back in a living room armchair. “I am never listening to a word you say ever again for as long as I live. This is so embarrassing.”

 

“Hey, don’t say that. You know you love me,” Rose cackled. “So, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to sit in suspense for the rest of my life?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes affectionately. After all, what were best friends for? “Ugh,  _ fine.” _

 

Rose hemmed and hawed as Rey filled her in on the details, and when she finally told her about Ben’s response, she broke into giggles.

 

Rey sighed. She almost didn’t want to ask, but, “What are you thinking?”

 

“Boy has it bad,” Rose snickered. “I can’t say I blame him. Who wouldn’t want to spank that cute, little tush of yours?”

 

The air left Rey’s lungs in a rush, her legs clenching together at the thought of his large, warm hand coming down on her backside with an audible smack. “Who said anything about spanking?”

 

“Trust me,” Rose assured, “from the moment you called him daddy, Mr. Hot Boss has been thinking about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if he bent you over his knee the moment he got home tonight.”

 

Rey scoffed. “Please try to be serious. Ben can’t be interested in me like that…”

 

Rose exhaled slowly, exaggerating the sound to make her point. “Well, you want to know what you should do?”

 

“What?”

 

“Absolutely nothing. Let him make a move. If he’s smart, he’ll be on you as soon as he walks through the door and if not...well, at least you know where he stands and we can drown our sorrows at Maz’s tomorrow. Finn and Poe were hoping to meet up for Taco Tuesday, anyway, and you know the boys always love a good bit of scandal with their half-off margaritas.”

 

Rey snorted. Well, she wasn’t wrong about that. “Yeah, okay, I guess. I’ll see you guys then.”

 

“Knock ‘im dead, girl! I want all the details later, and I do mean  _ all  _ of them.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a long day. Hux found every excuse he could to be continually in and out of Ben’s office, red-faced and frantic about the upcoming merger, and at the end of it, he wanted to collapse in front of his TV and have a large glass or two of wine. Or ten. He was so distracted by work, what he had said to Rey that morning completely slipped his mind, at least until he stepped through the front door and found her relaxed on his couch, quietly reading to his drowsy son as he rested in his sling. 

 

His greeting caught in his throat and he swallowed it back down, offering an awkward half-wave instead. He felt his face flush. She must think he was an unintelligible idiot.

 

God, what had he been  _ thinking? _

 

Ben supposed he should be thankful that his mother wasn’t seated beside her, tapping her foot in waiting so she could lay into him for his inappropriate behavior. He could hear her shrill voice already.  _ Do you know how hard it was to convince Rey to be your nanny? And you just  _ had  _ to hit on her, didn’t you? You’re just like your father... _

 

But for some reason, Rey hadn’t called up his mother. It seemed she hadn’t done anything at all. Had he actually gotten away with it?

 

She smiled shyly then, finishing the picture book Sam was ignoring and snapping it shut.

 

That seemed serious.

 

“Hi, Ben. How was your day?”

 

“Good,” he answered a little too quickly, even though it had been far from  _ good.  _ Her smile widened. “It was good.”

 

“I’m glad,” she said, cradling the back of Sam’s head as she stood. 

 

He watched as she placed his son in the bassinet Ben had situated in the living room. Sam settled into it with ease, leaving no convenient distraction to keep him from putting his foot in his mouth.

 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” he asked as she said:

 

“I should probably get going.”

 

They both stared.

 

Ben knew his face was turning scarlet by the way his cheeks burned. “Oh, right. Sorry, of course you want to get home--” he rambled, “--I was just going to order a pizza and the place I like has a delivery minimum so I can’t order a small unless I wanted to go pick it up, but a large is too big and I don’t like leftovers because the crust gets too hard in the refrigerator and--”

 

Why was he still talking?! 

 

Finally, she put him out of his misery.

 

“I like pepperoni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!! I know my posting schedule is pretty much fucked so, sorry about that. :/ I'm trying to be better.


	4. Chapter 4

I like pepperoni?  _ I like pepperoni??  _ She might as well have said ‘let me ride your dick off into the sunset, please and thank you.’ Rey could already hear Rose’s cackling laughter over slushy, half-priced margaritas and Poe’s joking, ‘you should have said  _ sausage,  _ babe,’ and Finn’s amused sigh of disapproval.

 

But a warm smile softened his anxiety-ridden expression and that warmth spread through her chest, preventing her from kicking herself further. “Yeah?”

 

Rey nodded, chewing on her lower lip.  _ Fuck it,  _ she decided. They both had a good idea of where they stood, there was no sense in being embarrassed about it now.

 

“Yes, daddy,” she mumbled, “it’s my favorite.”

 

Ben growled deep in his chest and god if it didn’t make her head spin with need. She shivered when he leaned closer to speak directly into her ear, his breath hot against her sensitive skin.

 

“Anything for my baby-girl,” he promised with a dark edge.

 

Rey gasped, eyes slipping shut as she angled her head away from him, the hair surrounding her shoulders falling back to expose the delicate flesh of her slender neck. Mercifully, he took her bate, his full, plush lips parting before pressing gently to her supple skin, his tongue darting out to taste her. She exhaled slowly, breaking into a long moan as he sucked.

 

Without warning, his large palm landed on her backside, stinging on impact before he soothed the skin with careful strokes.

 

“We don’t want to wake Sam up, do we, baby?” he crooned against her throat, laving at the spot that would surely bloom with a bright red that marked her as  _ his.  _

 

“No, daddy,” she answered breathlessly, “I’ll be a good girl.”

 

He hummed a deep, satisfied sound, placing butterfly kisses along her jawline. 

 

“I know, princess. You’ll be daddy’s perfect little angel because good girls get pepperoni pizza. Good girls get to come as many times as they want. Good girls get daddy’s cock. Do you know what happens to bad girls, Rey?”

 

Oh god. Oh fuck. This was really happening. Ben Solo, the unbearably sexy single-dad she was nannying for, had every intention of making her come. He was going to give her his cock and Rey would gladly accept whichever way he wanted to give it, so long as she felt it stretch her open for him.

 

“No, daddy,” Rey repeated. “Tell me.”

 

The way his voice rumbled made her eyes roll back. “Bad girls aren’t allowed to come. They get  _ punished.  _ Daddy doesn’t want to have to punish you, okay, baby?”

 

His teeth scraped along the column of her neck, the hand on her backside giving a rough squeeze. Something told her he did, in fact, want to punish her very much. She remembered the flash of heat as his hand spanked her, wondering how long she could take his punishment before she was reduced to a sobbing puddle of desperate desire. Part of her wanted to find out but the other part was too focussed on imagining how else those giant paws could turn her into a mess.

 

Rey swallowed a startled yelp when he slapped her bottom again.

 

“I said,  _ okay, baby?” _

 

“Okay, daddy! I understand.” 

 

“Good girl,” he purred, his mouth latching to her skin once more. 

 

His free hand reached around to grip her other butt cheek, clenching tightly enough to leave bruises as he pulled her close,  his hardness nudging against her stomach. He felt impossibly large, much too big for her to take, but all she wanted was to put forth her best effort.

 

* * *

 

Ben couldn’t believe what he was doing...but he sure as hell was doing it. Concern for Sam, who slept only a few feet from where they stood, melted away the longer he had his hands on Rey. He was going to ruin her and take delight in every moment of it. Nothing, not even his reservations about starting  _ something  _ so soon after Bazine, would stop him--

 

\--except the loud gurgling that erupted from her belly. Ben pulled away with a quiet chuckle, his hands gliding over her hips as he took in the vivid pink of her flushed cheeks. He pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose and she blushed redder still.

 

“Alright, how about you put Sam in his nursery and I’ll order that pizza, then we can revisit... _ this,”  _ he said, his fingers tightening around her waist for emphasis.

 

Flustered, she replied,  “Yes, of course, I’ll just--wait, no,  _ actually--” _

 

“Hmm?”

 

She huffed, unable to meet his gaze. “I’m...kind of gross right now. Sam exploded in his diaper earlier and I’m pretty sure I have spit-up in my hair, so I don’t know if you really want to do this--”

 

“No,” he insisted, “I really, really  _ do.” _

 

She shifted awkwardly.

 

“But if you’d like, maybe I could give you a bath?”

 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him sharply. Something told him that if he were anyone else, the idea wouldn’t have appealed to her at all and he could hardly blame her. Logically, he already had one child, why would he want to pretend to care for another? The feelings she invoked in him were indescribable, even to himself.

 

“Yes, please, daddy,” she whispered.

 

He grinned back at her. “Go put Sam to bed and I’ll meet you in the bathroom. But you have to wait for daddy to run the bath, I don’t want my princess to slip and fall.”

 

Rey propped herself up onto her toes to peck his cheek. “I promise, daddy.”

 

He hadn’t kissed her lips yet and he hoped she didn’t feel too impatient about it, he just wanted to draw out their new game to test her limits. So far, her reactions were beautiful, and Ben intended to savor each one.

 

He called  _ Praetorian Pizza  _ to place an order quickly. It wasn’t the best pizza place in town but the delivery rates were dependably fast and their pies were fairly consistent. The cracking teenaged voice on the phone assured his order would be there in thirty minutes and Ben hung up with a rushed thanks, hurrying into the bathroom.

 

Rey was already seated on the closed toilet, patiently waiting for him with her hands in her lap. She must not have had any issues putting down Sam. Part of him had anticipated her naked, prepared to slip into the bath in the interest of saving time, but he was glad she hadn’t stripped. He was going to enjoy divulging her of every article, first the formless dress, then whatever lay beneath. 

 

Ben licked his lips at the thought. Would her underthings match? Would she have frilly, little scraps of lace that barely covered her pussy? Or would she wear sensible, cotton panties that turned nearly translucent when soaked with her wetness? God, he couldn’t wait to find out. Whatever it was, Ben intended to pull it off with his teeth.

 

“Get up, baby,” he murmured, offering his open palm.

 

It felt as if she was accepting so much more than his hand when her long, elegant fingers slid against his own. He clasped her hand in his much larger one, helping Rey to her feet with a slight pull. She stood too close, her feet wedged into the space between his, and Ben realized it wasn’t relevant, whether her underwear matched or not. Pressed tightly to his chest, he could feel her nipples had pulled tight into budded points.

 

Ben took a deep, fortifying breath before taking a step back.

 

“Can you take your cute, little dress off for daddy?”

 

She didn’t seem able to form a verbal response, her pink, plush lips parting before closing once more as her freckled cheeks caught fire. A moment passed, then she reached for the hem of her summer dress, lifting it ever so slowly to expose first a pair of luscious thighs, spread a few inches apart in a tempting invitation that led up to the slight swell of her hips and a pretty, white cotton thong with a bubblegum-pink lace trim. 

 

That alone took his breath away but she didn’t stop, providing more and more of her naked skin to his ravenous gaze, until two small mounds of creamy flesh came into view. Her breasts were delectable, like edible dollops of thick cream with strawberries on top, and if he could, Ben would lick the two of them clean off. He looked forward to trying. Could his baby-girl come from that alone?

 

Rey seemed to pause, however. “I know they aren’t much,” she told him in a hushed voice.

 

That shook him of his pleasant thoughts so swiftly, he replied with a snarl.

 

“Who told you  _ that?” _

 

She couldn’t respond, her round, bright eyes swimming with barely restrained tears.

 

No. What was happening? She wasn’t supposed to cry--

 

“They’re wrong,” he told her, removing her dress entirely and casting it to the floor behind him. “They’re  _ so _ wrong.”

 

Ben tilted forward, dropping his mouth to one perky breast and then the other, his tongue flicking out to taste each strawberry tip. He smirked as he saw her thighs twitch, as if she was resisting the urge to grind them together.

 

He sank to his knees, holding her eyes with a stern gaze, until he faced the white cotton thong, admiring the dark spot of moisture that adhered the thin fabric to her lower lips. He blew against the damp spot and it spread, a whimper escaping her chest as she trembled at the sensation. She was so  _ sensitive.  _

 

“Don’t let anyone make you think you’re anything but perfect, okay, baby?”

 

He didn’t wait for an answer, nipping at the seam of her soaked thong and dragging it downward, breathing in her rich, cloying scent as his nose grazed over her. Her arousal trickled along her inner thigh without anything to absorb it, and that is how he left her, shuffling on his knees to the edge of the bathtub to get the water running.

 

Ben heard her exhale as if she had been holding her breath but he didn’t turn to check as he went about preparing the bath, running the water over the back of his hand until he was satisfied with the temperature and plugged the drain. His tub was reasonably sized, large enough to accommodate him and someone else, and until that moment the only other person had been his son. Bazine hadn’t been the sharing type.

 

* * *

 

It should be embarrassing how wet she was. He had barely touched her and though her history was brief, every partner she’d had before had needed to work more to get her this aroused. Instead of feeling embarrassed, Rey wanted to show him how hot she was for him, how slick she had become under his ministrations. Gradually, Rey glided a hand between her legs, gathering wetness on her fingertips as they slipped along her reddened slit.

 

He turned off the water, looking over his shoulder in time to see her fingers pull away, a slippery line connecting them to her sopping cunt.

 

“Baby-girl,” he said in a chiding tone, “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

 

“No, Daddy,” she said, not at all apologetic. For good measure, she dragged her middle finger along her sex as he watched, sighing as she circled her aching clit.

 

“Do you enjoy being a naughty girl for your daddy?” he asked, peering up into her face and finding his answer. “Ah, you do.”

 

Rey gave him a shameless grin, stepping past him to dip her toes into the warm bathwater. Maybe she was a little curious about his idea of a punishment--would he spank her, as Rose implied? The idea curled heat through her core, sloshing in her just as the water splashed over the edge to make way for her body. 

 

Her breath hitched when the hot water flowed against her sex, burning her over-sensitive clit. Rey wasn’t sure how much more patient she could be before she took matters into her own hands.

 

He had a stern expression as he casually rolled his dress shirt sleeves up to the crook of his elbows, informing her with a pointed glance, “Now, I  _ know  _ my baby-girl knows better than to splash her daddy on purpose because if she does...daddy will be too busy cleaning up the floor to make her come as many times as she wants. We don’t want that, do we, baby?”

 

Well, that was one way to get a girl to behave. She wasn’t curious enough to put possible orgasms at risk. 

 

“No, daddy, I won’t splash.”

 

That was about all she was willing to promise, though. Ben was satisfied with that, humming as he tipped her head back into the water. She was more than capable of bathing herself--in fact, Rey wasn’t convinced anyone had really ever helped her bathe before in her life--but there was something comforting about how he cradled the back of her neck as he trailed thick fingers through her loose hair. It called out to something buried deep within her psyche, a neglected piece of herself slotting into place and making her feel whole in a way Rey hadn’t known she needed. 

 

He sat her up gently, the large hand at the back of her neck drifting lower to support her spine.

 

“Close your eyes,” he murmured, pouring a generous amount of shampoo onto the crown of her head.

 

She did as he commanded, settling into the mindless comfort of his care. The broad tips of his fingers worked into her scalp, blunt fingernails lightly scraping. She kept her eyes closed as he lathered up a washcloth with a spicy, masculine-scented soap and massaged the cloth into her skin, attentive to get every part of her clean. She giggled as he finished washing her toes, running a finger along the bottom of her foot that nearly made her squeal--Rey kicked involuntarily at the tickling sensation. She didn’t have to look to know that she must have splashed Ben somewhere.

 

“That’s not fair,” she laughed, “You made me do it.”

 

He chuckled back, clearly enjoying himself. “You’re right, that one’s on me. Keep your eyes shut, baby-girl.”

 

Ben tilted her back into the water to rinse her off and she could feel a thudding pulse between her legs, hyper aware of the one place he had overlooked in his perfunctory scrubbing. 

 

“You’re being such a good girl,” he told her with a croon, guiding her up again and conditioning her hair. He twirled her hair, greasy with the thick conditioner, into a small knot at the top of her head before allowing his fingers to trail down her neck, tickling the fine hairs at her nape.

 

_ “Such  _ a good girl,” he repeated to himself.

 

He hummed to himself, leaning forward to plant an open-mouthed kiss to the round of her shoulder, delighting in the way she shivered in surprise. “Do you feel better now that you’re nice and clean?”

 

Rey sighed in contentedness, trusting his hold on her as he dipped her into the water a final time.

 

“Yes, daddy,” she answered. 

 

Rey peered up at him as he stroked her hair, combing through the snarls until it ran smooth. He was looking back down at her with such a warm, soft expression that she nearly melted into the bathwater.

 

“I didn’t say you could look yet,” he rumbled, pursing his lips at her. “What if I got soap in your eyes, hmm?”

 

“I’m sorry, daddy. I thought you were done rinsing.”

 

He shook his head with a suppressed smirk. “I have a feeling you’re a glutton for punishment.”

 

Rey didn’t even try to hide her smile. She answered him with a coy look.

 

“Daddy, I think you forgot something.”

 

“What’s that, baby?”

 

“You didn’t wash me  _ everywhere.” _

 

Ben chuckled, snatching the washcloth from where it floated in the milky, soap-stained water. 

 

“I didn’t forget,” he promised. “Daddy likes to save the best part for last.”

 

He draped the cloth over his open palm, squeezing a shiny, red bead of body wash in the middle before gesturing for her to stand.

 

“I want you to put your hands on my shoulders so that you don’t slip, okay?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

She ambled to her feet on coltish legs, her body loose and clumsy with the heat from the bath and the unbearable anticipation. Rey placed her hands on either shoulder, relieved to have a sense of balance when his hand glided through her thighs to cup her swollen lower lips through the damp washcloth.

 

He pressed more firmly, swiping along her sex with the cloth, eliciting a moan from deep in her gut. They could both hear how wet she was, just from the way he spread her open.

 

“Oh, baby,” he whispered. 

 

Rey whimpered, widening her stance to allow him more room. “Daddy,  _ please…” _

 

“What’s the matter, princess?” he asked, dipping the washcloth back into the water to swipe away the suds covering her sex, the soap bubbles saturated with her arousal. Rey choked back a cry as he wiped her clit clean, the cloth too rough on her oversensitized flesh.  

 

“You have to tell me what you want. Use your words.”

 

* * *

 

She sounded as if she was on the verge of weeping and some guilt twisted in his chest. But the wait would be worth the reward and Ben had every intention of making it up to her, though not before he teased Rey to her absolute limit.

 

“Please touch me,” she begged, her fingers clenching around his shoulders, “I need to come so bad. It hurts, daddy, _please--”_

 

“I know, baby-girl,” he said. “Daddy will make it all better, I promise.”

 

There was no resistance as he pierced her open with two broad fingers, her obscene slickness easing his way. She gasped, nearly distraught when he pulled out again, moving her hips to chase the fullness of his fingers and meeting his thrust. When Ben pressed a third into her waiting cunt, Rey couldn’t contain her pleasured shout.

 

He admonished her with a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, tearing his hand away to swat her backside. She jolted, giving a startled whine.

 

“You have to keep quiet for daddy, remember?”

 

She didn’t answer him, unable to form words when his fingers entered her again, pushing in and out of her at a steadily increasing rate. He should have scolded Rey for not replying but more of her arousal spilled from her, pooling in the palm of his hand as he fucked her to the point of breathlessness, distracting him thoroughly. Ben could do nothing but watch as she rode his fingers, amazed by the way she split open around his digits and swallowed him down completely, hungry for more. He prodded at her clit with the rough pad of his thumb and she clenched around him, her legs staggering as she bit down on her lip to keep herself silent.

 

She was close, Ben could tell.

 

The doorbell rang and he withdrew, standing swiftly and almost pitying Rey for the anguished expression that crossed her features. Almost.

 

“No, please,  _ daddy--”  _ she grabbed at his shirt, trying to keep him there and inadvertently untucking it, “--I’m  _ so  _ close, I need to come--”

 

Ben pressed his pointer finger to her lips, informing her matter of factly, “You get to come when I say you can, baby-girl. Not a moment sooner.”

 

He offered his hand to help her step out of the tub and unfolded a spare towel to wrap it around her narrow shoulders. 

 

“I’m going to answer the door, can you dry yourself off for daddy?”

 

She looked down at the bathmat, worrying at her swollen lip as she nodded her head. “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Alright,” he murmured, tipping forward to kiss the flat plain of her forehead. She smelled clean and spicy and like him. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

He flew through the apartment, fumbling with his wallet as he unlocked the door and trading the pizza for a crispy twenty, then hurried through the expected pleasantries. Ben dropped the pizza box on his coffee table, bypassing the bathroom to grab a plain tee shirt from his dresser. He chose a white one, then rushed back to Rey.

 

Rey, who at that moment, was perched on the closed toilet seat and had three small fingers shoved as deeply into her cunt as she could reach, her head lolling back as she took her pleasure, regardless of permission. 

 

“Baby, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

He wasn’t as angry as he should have been, considering her blatant disobedience. A dark thrill trilled up his spine at the thought of her pert, little ass pushing up into the air, waiting for the weight of his palm to land.

 

“You know I’ll have to punish you for this,” he said evenly, stalking towards her.

 

“I can’t--I’m sorry, daddy, I’m  _ coming--” _

 

She squealed as she spasmed around her fingers, her hips jolting with every spark of pleasure. Ben sighed, admiring her heaving chest, kneeling between her open legs.  _ He  _ was supposed to ruin her. When her breathing slowed, he produced the shirt.

 

“Arms up, baby.”

 

When her head cleared the collar, she peered up at him mournfully.

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“No,” he said, and this much was true. “I just hoped you would learn this lesson without needing discipline.”

 

_ That  _ was a lie.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she repeated.

 

“I know you are. That doesn’t mean you don’t need disciplining.”

 

She didn’t respond for a moment and Ben wondered if he was pushing this game too far. He didn’t want to make Rey uncomfortable, or for her to not enjoy what he did to her--the likelihood of this game repeating itself was much slimmer if she was dissatisfied.

 

“Rey, we don’t have to do this. If it’s too much, we can just go eat pizza and watch something stupid and mindless on tv, or you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you into anything--”

 

“Ben,” she interrupted,  _ “please.” _

 

He considered her cautiously. “Please,  _ what?” _

 

“I...I’ve been a naughty girl but I want to be good for you, daddy. I want to be your perfect princess. How am I supposed to learn my lesson if you don’t teach it to me?”

 

Ben had no argument for that. If this was what she wanted, he’d give it to her. And she’d take it all.

 

“Oh, I’ll teach you a lesson,” he growled, pulling her up abruptly.

 

* * *

 

It was as if he had cast a spell on her, and his assurance to  _ teach her a lesson  _ was the magical incantation she had been waiting for. She floated after him as he guided her back to the living room, away from where Sam was sleeping. Gentle touches guided her into position over his lap, her backside angled into the air with her knees crammed into the crack of space between his thigh and an arm of his leather chair and her arms propped up on the other, her body resting on his crotch between them. He was hard already, his prominent erection poking into her belly.

 

Ben brushed his palm over the curve of her ass, his hand hot even through the cotton of the t-shirt he had dressed her in. When he reached the hem, he folded the shirt over her back, exposing her tight, little bottom.

 

“How many strikes do you think you deserve?”

 

Rey whimpered. “Ten?”

 

Ben chuckled at that. “We’ll see if you can handle that, baby. How about we start with five?”

 

Her pussy clenched in the open air, soaked from her first orgasm and anticipating the next.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, dadd-- _ y! _ ”

 

As soon as she spoke, his hand cracked against her backside. Her hips jolted at the sudden impact, an unexpected moan spilling from her. He soothed the reddened area with gentle circles.

 

“That was so beautiful for daddy,” he whispered. “Will you keep count for me, princess?”

 

“One,” she said, nudging her bottom further into the air.

 

His hand landed a second time, turning her other cheek equally red.

 

“Two.”

 

Ben sighed, his fingers stroking her inflamed skin and slipping between her legs to graze through the heated flesh of her slippery folds to press against her hardened clit. Rey shoved her fist into her mouth to keep from crying out.

 

She sobbed when his fingers moved on, his spank causing a loud clap that made her ass tingle.  _ “Three!” _

 

“That’s my good girl. We’re almost there, baby, you’re doing so well.”

His palm struck the back of her left and then right thigh in quick succession, barely allowing her time to whimper the count back at him.

 

He hushed her as she sniffled, tears gathering in her eyes from the way her backside throbbed. She felt overstimulated and desperate for more, needing the stretch of him inside her, but when Ben cautiously guided her to sit in his lap, she slumped into his chest, soaking in the warmth of his body.

 

“I’m so proud of you, baby-girl, you did such a good job for daddy.”

 

Rey nodded her head, curling into him.

 

“Are you still hungry for pizza?”

 

“Mmm,” she smiled, “that sounds good.”

 

He leaned forward, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from slipping off his lap, and opened the pizza box. Rey reached into it, retrieving a slice and pointedly ignoring the nice dishware and stack of napkins--pizza was  _ not  _ meant to be eaten in a civilized fashion if you asked her. She groaned into her first bite, globs of melted cheese and greasy pepperoni filling her mouth.

 

“Do you want a plate?” he asked, watching as she licked an orange smear of grease off her thumb.

 

Rey met his eyes, slowly pushing her thumb further into her mouth than necessary, then parting her lips to circle the digit with the point of her tongue. When she pulled it out of her mouth, it released with a lewd  _ pop! _

 

“No thank you, daddy,” she grinned, taking another large bite.

 

Rey knew exactly what she was doing and was a little too pleased by the reaction she earned, his cock swelling even further. She had no idea how he was supposed to fit inside her at this point but  _ damn,  _ she couldn’t wait to try. 

 

She made herself comfortable in his lap, wiggling her ass slightly as she settled in. He didn’t move as Rey ate the remainder of her slice and a renewed sense of anticipation rose in her, aware of his every inch.

 

Ben reached around her as she grabbed a second piece, nearly inhaling his pizza in a few bites. His hands empty again, he gripped her waist, trailing his nose along her neck as she continued to eat. Rey didn’t get the chance to finish chewing the last bite of crust before he was urging her onto her feet.

  
“Come on, baby,” he said, eyes dancing with boy-like excitement. “It’s  _ bedtime.” _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW I PROMISED THE FUCKENING WOULD HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER IM SORRY PUT DOWN THE ROTTEN PRODUCE
> 
> This was just getting obnoxiously long and I've decided to just post what I have. There is more to come! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! All of your feedback means so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh so I know I've been really bad about updating recently and I have a bunch of WIPs so the last thing anyone needs is for me to star a new fic...but...dammit, it called to me. Hopefully, I'll work through this terrible writer's block soon...I'm trying, guys! Even if I stare at my computer for hours and only write a sentence at a time, I am trying. :(
> 
> Anyway...thanks for reading this self-indulgent trash.


End file.
